polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Russiaball
Russiaball is a large countryball in Eurasia and is the largest countryball in the world. Russiaball is usually strong, proudly, and it got better compared to its old Soviet days, and known for its constant rivalry against USAball and Germanyball. He can into space, and in fact he is the first into space. Personality Russiaball - superpower. Therefore, he is not afraid to argue with USAball. He loves his father, USSRball and would dearly want to see him return. I get the feeling someone objects to that. Russiaball were the ancestors of the ancient Slavs (2ball). On their land attacked the Vikings. During the reign Oleg became the capital of Russia Kiev. So there was a law (many times right) Russian Grandpa - Kievan Rusball. He fought many times with Byzantiumball. In 988 he took the Orthodox faith. But soon his sons (Vladimir-Suzdal Rusball, Kiev principalityball, "Lord Novgorodball the Great" (his favorite nickname), etc.) shared inheritance and less listened to each other. Meanwhile, Europe was attacked by Mongol-Tatars. Russian reported by Kumanball (generally Russian hated them and they have them too). In 1223 a battle on the river Kalka ... Almost all Russian principalities were conquered by the Mongol Empireball. Russia almost was captured. When the remains of captured Poles provazglasil independence Novgorodball. (It turns out that Russia fully nobody ever won). Novgorodball and Vladimirball were right (3 times right) grandparents Russiaball. Soon Moscow Russiaball won in 1380 winning the Golden Hordeball (the Battle of Kulikovo), and exactly 100 years later (1480) in general has ceased to be a "slave" to the Mongols (the Battle of the Ugra river). In Moscow Rusball and Byzantiumball had a son - Tsardom of Russiaball. He fought with Swedenball and Poland-Lithuaniaball. His son - the Russian Imperialball conquered the Rzeczpospolitaball, fought with Franceball, Englandball, Turkeyball, the Japanese Empireball and the German Reichtangle. In 1918, his son, the Soviet Unionball killed him. He was born many children - Russiaball, Belarusball, Ukraineball and others. In 1941, his "friend" of Nazi Germanyball treacherously attacked him, and after 4 years of a fascist himself killed himself by declaring that War. Signs hero cities have been awarded many of his grandchildren - Crimeaball, Moscowball, Leningradball, Stalingradball, Murmanskball, Tulaball, Brestball and others. In 1962, because of his other Cubaball nearly started a new, perhaps THE LAST WAR IN OUR HISTORY! In 1986, his daughter Ukraineball something naughty (more in the article about Ukraineball). In 1957, Russiaball and his brother Kazakhbrick launched the first rocket into space. Before the Great Patriotic War (in the former Soviet Union, so called Second World War) the Soviet Unionball selected for their daughters Belarusball and Ukraineball of the land of his brother - Polandball (Polish father, a former Polish kingdom) (Polandball - Russia's slavic brother) which Polandball took away the Soviet Unionball in 1920. After the death of the father (or murder) Russiaball first behaved more lightly. But after the war in Chechnyaball and the two defold, Russiaball pulled himself together and started to build a new life. In 2014, Russiaball returned to his son - Crimeaball, despite the fact that the West was against it. Relationships *Chinaball- Best friend Secretly homosex for.. *USAball - Western pigski who befriend only so betray...filthy capitalist cyka kill my father! REMOVE BURGER! *Merkelreichtangle - The Antichrist. The evil abomination born from the Whore of Babylon as the homosexual son of Satan, the Arch-nemesis of the Slavic race since the beginning of time. REMOVE TEUTONIC KNIGHTS, REMOVE PRUSSIA, REMOVE ANSCHLUSS, REMOVE NAZI! ANGELA MERKEL IS ADOLF HITLER'S GAY DAUGHTER! REMOVE HOMOKRAUT AND THEIR KEBAB ALLIES AND THE LITTLE SATANS OF AMERICA, MOROCCO AND ISRAEL FROM THE PREMISES! RUSSIAN SLAV WINTER STRONK, VLADIMIR VLADIMIROVICH PUTIN STRONKER THAN ANGELA HITLER, BRICS STRONKER THAN MERKELREICH, STALINGRAD BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! SAINT ALEXANDER NEVSKY SHALL RETURN TO SEND THE HOMOKRAUTS AND THE KEBABS BACK TO HELL!! Best drinking buddies ever. Really, because Putin said so, therefore it's right. If Putin said it, therefore it must be true. *Kebab - They remove vodka. Literally (alcohol is against Sharia). And they stole Constantinople! Best friends with Merkelreichtangle and therefore threat to Russia. *Eastern Orthodoxy - State religion of the Holy Russian Empire, and bulwark against the German devil (forget the atheist Soviet era, it never worked.) *UKball, Swedenball, Denmarkball, Norwayball and Switzerlandball - Orthodox Christianity only Christianity! Protestantism is HERESY made by crazy, vicious Capitalist Vikings! *Vaticanball - Orthodox Christianity only Christianity! Catholicism is HERESY made by Romans! *Japanball - Worthy opponent, they treated our prisoners like gentlemen during the Russo-Japanese War. Our book Lolita is number one bestseller there. Now a loyal bondage slave of the German devil. *Polandball - Silly western pigski who are easy to bully. xaxaxaxa, polan cannot into space! *Ukraineball - Traitorous apostates who hate us because Natalia Poklonskaya used her Slavic sexiness to Anschluss free Crimea. *Canadaball - Canada and Russia were buddies as vast resource-rich countries. They sometimes get abit hostile to each other over arctic clay or a hockey game. Their friendship has deteriorated since that really awful disgrace of a video game sequel. As of 2014,their relationship have greatly worsened. *Icelandball - Just arctic buddies... *Belarusball Puppet state sibling. I don't wanting his mother to freeing from my horrible influence steal and pollute with propaganda. *Kazakbrick Russia's brother and friend. Kazakstan sometimes lets Russia use his lawn for launching rockets into space and into anybody he wants removed. *Balkan Countries - Most of the countries of the Ballkans are Russia's cousins and hang out alot. With the exception of Shqipball and Greeceball. Macedonia, Romania, Bulgaria, Serbia, Croatia, Bosnia and Slovenia are his cousins. *Moldovaball - Doesn't want her to be with Romania and EU, nor Ukraine. *Macedoniaball - Doesn't want him to be with Bulgaria, Greece and EU, nor Serbia, nor Albania. *Brazilball - Well, they are a part of BRICS, add vodka in their cocktails, and hate the German devil, so why not? *Armeniaball - A loyal friend in the Caucasus region (perhaps only friend there) *Eurasian Unionball - great Russia's son. *Serbiaball: Best friendski! Great helpings against capitalist American pig, and know truth about new world order NATO! *Bulgariaball - Best friends. Even Bulgariaball is in Nato and EU.But this makes Bulgaria confused. Images And Comics Polandball1.jpg|Polandball Discovers Oil!!!!!! :D Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg 221-Invasion-of-Russia.png How Romania was Born.jpg Russia Visits some Friends.png Russia takes Notice.png SfUE7LW.png Reclaiming Clay.png There was never a good time to anger Russia.png NT5bAHI.jpg Russia.png|Russia wearing Ushanka|link=Russiaball Tumblr n6ydi7yxY21szo7eyo1 1280.png AIhsW5p.png PolandballWikiaAmboxPropaganda.png Kiribati, the irrelevant.png 4rBzlul.png hQSwKY7.png WTnIMJj.jpg Russia is Scary.png Tourists from around the world.png Scorched earth.png Ww1.jpg About Vladivostok.png Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg Poland cannot into space.png Roman Succession.png B7RPul6.png Asia is for Asians (2).png Seychelle shocked.png Reddit 767 BRICS.png Judeophobia.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Tibet's Uncertain Future.png The Crimea Crisis.jpg Happy Turkey Day!.png Russia's meaning.png Smokes like a Turk.png Et tu, Kalinine?.png Sealand and Russia.png The Chain of Gib.png 10552543 1444298395838632 2710304661660090932 n.jpg Table flip.jpg Nuclear dominance.jpg Seychelles meets Russia.jpg Gender.png Walls.jpg Poland can into bullying.jpg germoney why.png Climate changes.jpg|Different perspectives on climate changes Team Russia.png 925506 679124568823877 945670925 n.jpg CTG40mJ.png 9tAVniv.png RMumqpu.png K1gBMsf.png H9WMXUC.png QOKfx6X.png YF85Z9b.png RUSSIA.png|RUSSIA *Poland cannot into woman *Burdened Whiteness' Man *Siberia *Soothing anger *Nordic Conflict *Soup *Brothers of Three Links *Facebook page Category:Russia Category:Russiaball Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Burger Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Communism Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Homosex Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Anschluss Category:Superpowers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Potato Removers Category:Slavic Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Black sea Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Eurasian Union Category:Soviet Category:Ex-Soviet